huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magic
Imported from Support Spells Hi there.First off; I´m kinda new here, so sorry if this text is not entirely what you expected. Anyway, as I´m sure many of you noticed, there is a severe lack of support magic in Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, with most of these spells being used by evil seekers, with 5 out of 10 spells listed being Blood Spiral spells (Bloodrank, Newfury, Powerlock, Powermark and Underfear), 2 being used, and probably invented, by Klaus (Overmode and Strikemode), 1 being used by Suits, even though it might be usable by anyone (Targetfind), and 2 being used by the protagonists (Sophie´s Powerscan and Lok´s Powerstride). So I, as a fanfiction writer, have taken on the task of creating believable, and useful, spells (mostly to have my OC, the antagonist of the story I´m currently working on, play around with Lok and his team because they have no clue what is going on). One such spell, which has yet to be used, is called Powergift (I´m open for new names). It basically gives a target seeker the abbility of a Titan bonded to the caster. The spell is pretty difficult to pull off, due to its immense capabilities. Another one of these spells, which has already been used, is called Fireborn. It only works on powerbonded Titans and transforms them into fire-based versions of themselves, while drastically boosting their stats. It also gives them fire-based abbilities, immunity to fire and ice, and other nice stuff. On the other hand, though, this spell defeats the target Titan after 5 minutes. Kartoffelkamm (talk) 19:31, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Imported from Defensive Spells Alright, I´ve already done this for support spells, so I can pull it off for defense spells as well. I´m talking about spells I created for my Huntik: Secrets and Seekers fanfiction. The antagonist, my OC, knows a devestatingly powerful spell he utilizes from time to time to avoid being hit by an attack. This spell is called Shadowshift, and it allows the caster to have another target take a hit for him, or let the caster take a hit for someone else. This can leave Titans immune to the Hopeshatter spell, as their seeker can take the hit for them. It can also heavily damage enemies, simply by letting an enemy take a hit for the caster. In combination with the Doublespell spell, the caster can even re-direct an attack meant to hit an ally and have it hit an enemy. Also, as the spell literally re-shapes the caster´s shadow, it fails should the spell´s caster not cast a shadow. Kartoffelkamm (talk) Hey, I've gone ahead and moved your comments here as those two category pages aren't going to be around for much longer. As the original classification scheme wasn't entirely objective, the whole classification of spells is under review to be overhauled in the not-too-distant future. If you want, fan-based content can be added on our sister fanon wiki, the Huntik Fanon Wiki. 09:41, December 15, 2016 (UTC)